The Legend of Arceus and the Divine Plate
by Mega Typhlosion
Summary: Join Aj and friends as they travel back into the past to stop the evil and powerful Team Asgard from making the present. But what they don't expect is finding Team Asgard's Boss true identity. Will they succeed, or will they lose all hope as they face the most powerful team yet. Read to find out. No longer accepting OCs. I do not own anything in this story except for Aj.
1. Prologue

**Thank you for the great OCs guys, here is the prologue. This will give the story a bit of background. And as I said, I'm typing this on my phone so the chapters will be short. Anyways, enjoy the prologue.**

**Prologue: Team Asgard**

**_15 Years Ago_**

"Boss we're ready with the Time Caller."

"Good, this is going according to plan. As long as those two pesky kids don't interfere, we shall rule the entire Vesryn Region, and we shall be unstoppable."

"Sir, we have encountered a problem."

"What is it?"

"It seems as if Zeta and Omicron are coming."

"GET RID OF THEM!"

"Y...y...yes sir."

"Looks like Red will have to wait. This Time Caller shall not go to waste."

The two young heroes ran into the cave. They had used Tesseract, a move that lets you go back in time, to get through the boulders blocking their way.

"Hurry up Omicron," yelled the boy.

"I'm trying but you run too fast Zeta," yelled back the girl.

"Stop right there, you are not going any farther,"

"That's right tell them brother."

"Be quiet Thor, I've beaten you once, I can do it again," replied Zeta.

"Also, has there ever been a time when you did something other than agree with your brother Thor?"asked Omicron.

"No I believe not," replied Loki.

"Lets do this Thor one on one, if I win you let us pass, but if you win, we shall leave," said Zeta.

"Agree,"

"Electivire, I require your assistance," called out Thor as his prized pokemon came out.

"Too easy. Garchomp, stand by for battle."

"Garchomp, use Earthquake."

As the Earthquake headed toward Electivire, Thor had an evil grin on his face.

"What's so...funny?"

The Earthquake had arrived at Electivire, who just stood there as if nothing happened.

"He has an air baloon. Ground type attacks won't affect him until you pop it."

"Fuck you Thor," replied Zeta.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor." As Garchomp fired the orange ball into the air, he had no time to react when he saw Electivire running up using ice punch.

" Wait, how did that not do much damage to it?" asked Thor.

"He held a berry that reduces damage from ice types."

As Thor still couldn't believe it, he forgot about the Draco Meteor, thus dealing massive damage to Electivire.

"Now use Earthquake to finish this."

Garchomp released an Earthquake, knocking out Electivire.

"No, I lost to you again!"

"Yep and now were going inside."

"Not so fast, we are gonna take you out," said the grunts in unison.

"Zeta, go on ahead, I'll deal with them."

"Okay Omicron, but promise me you will be okay."

"I will, I mean they are just grunts."

As Omicron fought with the grunts, Zeta went ahead.

"We meet again, Zeta."

"Who said that?" replied Zeta.

"Me, the leader of Team Asgard, and the newest god, for I now have the time caller and the master ball I stole from proffesor Oak."

"Your plan will never work, because I'm here."

"I think it will."

'He's right' thought Zeta as he brought out Jirachi.

"Jirachi, use Doom Desire to destroy this place."

'This is the only way to stop him. Goodbye mom, goodbye Omicron.'

"Hey Zeta, I'm here to help."

He turned around and saw Omicron running up to his side.

"Shit, we are screwd. Omicron why di..."

His sentence was interrupted as he was crushed by falling rocks. Omicron also became buried under the rocks. But with this sacrifice, the world became peaceful once again. This story continues to be a legend of two heroes saving the world from an ancient pokemon far stronger than Arceus, the mighty pokemon god itself. Zeta's Jirachi and Omicron's Victini have been ressurected by Ho-oh. And the world is thankful for these two heroes. The bodies of these heroes have been found, but Team Asgard's leader, Odin, has not been found yet.

So this is the end of the prologue. Tell me what you think in a review. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone, this will be the official kick off fo the story. Today I will introduce 2 OCs. So here goes Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

_**The present**_

As Alex was lying down on the ground, he was thinking about all of the great adventures he had with Explosion (His Typhlosion's nickname). Out of all of those adventures, his favorite was Johto.

"I miss traveling around. Don't you miss it?"

Typhlosion nodded.

"At least now we can relax."

But, he spoke too soon. His mother was running up to him.

"Alex, you got mail."

"Thanks mom."

As she left, Alex opened the envelope to reveal a letter. It said:

Dear Alex,

Congratulations, you have been invited to participate in the tournament being held in the Vesryn region. This tournament will contain some of the best trainers around, so we will be expecting you to come. See you at the tournament.

From, The tournament officials

"A tournament... You wanna go, Explosion?"

Typhlosion nodded. As Alex went inside, he looked at his watch. It was 10 in the morning. The plane to Vesryn left at 11, so he wuickly changed into his casual wear, which consisted of a red shirt, black shorts, red and black shoes, and a black hat that covered most of his black hair. As he packed, he went to his pc and withdrawed his Garchomp, Salamence, and his Feraligatr. With a determined look on his face, and the reflection of power coming from his brown eyes, he left home and went to Vesryn.

When he arrived, he headed towards the battle arena, where the tournament would be held. Down the road he saw it, but then stopped, and saw boy behind the bushes, so he went into the forest to scare the kid.

"Hello, lovely day isn't it. It looks like you are going to prank someone, but you don't look guilty," said Alex sarcastically.

"Be quiet here comes someone," the boy replied.

Indeed, a girl with raven hair, midnight blue eyes, was coming. She wore a purple and black striped sweater, a purple hoodie with Rainbow Dash's Cutie mark emblazoned on the middle, silver baggy-ish jeans, and purple knee-lenght boots that matches the hoodie. She had fair skin, and long, lanky legs built for running.

As the boy watched, he pulled a trigger, releasing oran berry pies at her. Alex stood there, but then ran, leaving the boy laughing.

"Who did this. You shall feel the wrath of Hikari!"

She looked around and saw a boy with black meesy hair, a light tan, and blue eyes wearing a silver necklace, red v neck shirt, black jeans, black trainers, and a gray backpack.

"You son of a bitch, I hope you have money with you, because I am not paying for your hospital bill."

As she approached the boy, he tried getting up but he was too busy laughing. As Hikari jumped on top of him, she started beating him up. At the end, the boy ended up with a bloody nose, a bruised arm, and lots of scratches.

"That is what you get when you mess with me," said Hikari.

'Mental note', Alex thought. 'DO NOT MESS WITH HIKARI.'

After that little incident, they apoligized to each other.

"So what's your name, tough guy," asked Hikari.

"My name is Jaime Fullbuster."

"Well my name is Shikindolai Hikari Inndamosa Tiknoia."

"What about you little guy?" asked Jaime.

Alex took out a piece of paper and wrote the following:

Name: Alex

Nickname: Aj

"So, I guess you don't talk much?" asked Jaime.

Aj nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you two, especially Jaime."

" Haha, very funny Hikari," replied Jaime.

"Well, see yall tommorow. Goodnight Aj, goodnight Jaime."

She left, leaving Aj and Jaime alone.

"So, you wanna share a room with me to cut the cost?" asked Jaime

Aj shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes."

So this is the end of chapter 1. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2. I shall be introducing two more OCs, and my OC will be receiving two more pokemon. Well, here you go. And to those of you who have given me OCs, pm me if your OC will have a crush or not. If they will, then tell me who. Of course don't worry, you can change that anytime later on in the story**

**_Chapter 2: The Artist and the Meditator_**

The next day, Aj got up early to go on a walk around the park. He and Explosion were having a nice time, although Explosion was too afraid to go on the bridge that went over a river. On their walk, they saw two statues side by side. They resembled a boy and a girl.

'Who are these two,' thought Aj as he examined the statues.

"Hey, can you move out of the way, I'm drawing those statues."

Aj looked behind him and saw a girl. She had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a turquoise long-sleeved top, denim jeans, and wellington boots.

"I said, can you please move so I can draw those statues."

Aj decided to move, scared of what would happen if he didn't. It looked like she was done, because a few seconds later, she grabbed her pad and pencil and placed them in her satchel.

"Hello, my name is Grace. What's yours?"

"Um, my name is Alex."

"Do you have a nickname?"

Aj nodded.

"What is it?"

"Aj"

He felt nervous.

"See you around Aj," she said as she left.

Aj turned around and headed back to the Pokemon Center. It was 10 in the morning, and Jaime was still asleep.

'He seems energetic today,' thought Aj as he went downstairs to eat.

As he finished eating, he went to the pc to withdraw two more pokemon. As he was just finishing, he didn't notice Jaime behind him.

"Wet willie," he said as he inserted his wet finger in Aj's ear.

"How are you doin this morning Aj?" asked Jaime.

Aj shook his head. He looked behind him and noticed that Hikari was up as well. She was siting alone, as if trying to avoid Jaime. Aj got up and went outside. Jaime just looked at Aj as he walked outside.

As Aj walked around, he noticed a boy sitting there with his Lucario. He has black hair with blue streaks and he is wearing a red shirt with a black skull on it, he wore a black vest as well, along with grey pants containing holes, black boots, a black choker with something in it, and a red bandanna.

"Hello Aj, what are you doing," said a voice behind.

He turned around and saw Jaime standing behind him.

"I see you are looking at that kid. I've heard about him. His name is Orion D Stein, but people just call him Damien. They say that he usually meditates every morning with his Lucario."

Aj was impressed.

'That Damien must have a good reputation or something,' thought Aj.

At the end of the day, Aj was in the room with Jaime.

"So Aj, do you have a crush on a girl?"

Aj thought about it, and then he replied.

"Yes," he replied.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3. I shall be introducing one OC in this chapter, reason being because I will be writing a battle as well. So here goes my first, actual battle. Hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 3: The Arcanine and the Hound**_

"Yes," replied Aj.

Jaime was surprised by his answer. Aj didn't seem like the guy that would be interested in someone right now.

"So, who is this lucky girl?" asked Jaime.

But by then, Aj ignored him and went to sleep.

The next day, Aj and Jaime went to look for Damien hoping to see if he would want to hsng out with them.

"Hey Damien, wanna hang out with us?" asked Jaime.

Damien nodded. Aj looked at Damien's face, noticing that Damien only agreed to be nice. They looked for a battling field to have a battle.

"This will be a one on one battle between Aj and Damien," said Jaime.

"Charizard, come on out," said Damien as he threw his pokeball on the field.

"Explosion, stand by for battle," said Aj as he brought out his Typhlosion.

"Begin"

"Explosion, use Eruption."

"Charizard, use Air Slash."

As Charizard's flame towards Explosion, Explosion's attack had ended and was now headed toward Charizard.

"Charizard, dodge it"

"Dodge as well Explosion"

Explosion almost managed to dodge, but he jumped too late, causing the Air Slash to hit his feet. Charizard dodged most of it, but was hit by the last of the Eruption, taking damage from it.

"Explosion, use Sunny Day."

As harsh sunlight came out, Damien saw this as the perfect time to attack.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower."

"Explosion, use Blast Burn."

As the two attacks collided, the larger flame pillar, caused by Blast Burn, overpowered Flamethrower, which gave no time for Charizard to dodge it. The Blast Burn, along with Sunny Day, made a devastating blow on Charizard.

"Charizard, activate your Blaze ability."

Charizard had a red aura surrounding it.

"Now, use Flamethrower while it can't move."

As Charizard's Flamethrower hit Explosion, Charizard was pushed a couple of feet back from the blast's power.

'This is not good,' thought Aj.

As Explosion was hit, he was sent flying back. Out of the smoke, something was glowing red. It was Explosion's Blaze ability.

"Yes, Explosion use Blast Burn one more time."

As Explosion was about to release the attack, he stopped and fell over.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard, which means the victory goes to Damien."

"I would like to have a battle."

We turned around and saw a boy standing there. He was wearing a blue tank top inside his open grey hoodie, black cargo pants and a red military hat.

"Okay, I'll take you on," said Jaime.

As they both got on each side of the field, they noticed Aj and Damien arguing over who should be the referee.

"So, who's it gonna be, we don't have all day," said Jaime.

They both pointed at each other. Aj gave up and volunteered.

"This will be a one on one battle between Jaime and this other random kid."

"My name is Sheperd, but you can call me Hound."

"Ok, Begin."

"Arcanine, search and destroy."

"Luxray, time to show your strenght."

"Arcanine, use Thunder Fang."

"Luxray, use Ice Fang."

As the two attacks collided, both trainers regretted their attack choices.

"Get away," both trainers yelled.

Aj and Damien started laughing, while Hikari came out and when she saw them laughing, she grabbed their ears and gave them a twist.

"Ow why did you do that?" asked Aj.

"Because this is a battle, and you shouldn't be laughing at them," answered Hikari.

"Oh, this is Hikari a friend of mine," Aj told Damien.

"I feel sorry for you," whispered Damien.

"What was that? You're gonna be sorry that there is no hospital near by," replied Hikari.

"It's okay Hikari, Damien was just joking with you."

When they turned around, they saw Arcanine and Luxray looking exhausted.

"I think that's enough, which is why I declare this a tie," said Hikari.

"I guess she's right," said Jaime.

Later that day, Aj was at the town library. He noticed Grace was there reading a book that had something to do with Arceus. He walked up to her to see what she was reading.

"So, what are you reading Grace," asked Aj.

"Oh, just a book about our god Arceus. Did you know that apparently there is one more plate that exists?" asked Grace.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I use to eat food," replied Aj.

Grace giggled.

"No, I meant another plate like the Splash plate and the Spooky plate. This plate is called the Divine plate, and appsrently it's the plate that makes Arceus a normal type. Legend has it that when Arceus created the plates, he kept the Divine plate and absorbed it through his body. Without that plate, Arceus would have no type."

"That's interesting," said Aj.

"I know. Well, it's getting pretty late, goodnight Aj."

"Goodnight Grace."

Back in the room, Aj and Jaime were awake. Aj looked at the clock. It was 10 at night.

"So Aj, you never answered my question. Who do you like? Is it Hikari?"

"No"

"Is it that Grace girl you told me about?"

Aj hesitated, not knowing if he should tell Jaime yet. He then came to a conclusion.

"Yes," he answered.

So there goes another chapter. Looks like Aj has a little crush on someone, but the question remains, does Grace feel the same way? If you liked this chapter, don't forget to follow this story and leave a review about what you think. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 4

**So here goes chapter 4. And to those who have reviwed my story as a critic, sorry I can't really do anything about the lack of details. I only get 1 day to write each chapter. Anyways, I will be introducing 2 more OCs. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 4: The Odd One Out**_

The next day, Aj had gone back to the park to take a closer look at them. They were indeed a boy and a girl. 'Zeta and Omicron' the text said. Aj recognized the two names.

"Would you like to hear a legend about them?"

Aj turned around and saw a boy. He was tall and thin, he wears a long jacket with a hood concealing his face, jeans and black shoes. He then removed his hood, revealing his short, dark orange hair.

"Ok, sure," replied Aj. The boy was a bit creepy to him.

As Aj went up to him, they looked for a bench. Once they found it, they sat down and started talking.

"Hello, my name is Anthony, although I'm known as the Odd One, but you can call me Tony," said the boy.

"I'm Alex, but call me Aj."

"So, about the legend. As you are now aware of, their names are Zeta and Omicron. They were both trainers who never got to finish the league due to the tragic events that happened 15 years ago. Team Asgard was searching for power, so they looked for the Time Caller, a device that lets you travel to the past without the need of Tesseract. The Time Caller was going to be used to travel back in time to find Arceus so they could find the location of the Divine Plate before Arceus absorbed it. The Divine Plate is said to have been the plate with the most power, mainly because the other plates derived from it. But they failed to go back in time, due to the interference of Zeta and Omicron. But saving the world came with a price. Odin was unlike other team bosses, he was willing to die to accomplish his selfish dream. In the end, the three trainers died, and the Time Caller was never found."

"Did the Divine Plate really have that much power? Enough for someone willing to die for it?" asked Aj.

"I have no idea, we don't even know if it exists for a fact," said Anthony.

Aj looked at the statues for a while.

'Two trainers that died due to a man's selfish goal,' thought Aj.

"Do you know any.." Aj stopped talking realizing that Tony was gone.

As he headed towards the pokemon center, Aj noticed a battle going on. As he got closer to the battlefield, he noticed it was a double battle between Hikari and Damien against Jaime and a random boy. The boy was about the same height as Jaime, he was skinny, had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a tan boonie, a dark blue sweater under a brown vest, blue sweatpants and tan trail runners.

It looked like Damien was using his Lucario and Jaime his Charizard. On the field, there was also a Tyrantrum and a Gothoriita.

"Rita, use Psychic," said Hikari.

As Gothoriita closed her eyes, Charizard was being lifted by Psychic.

"Lucario, finish Tyrantrum with a Bullet Punch," said Damien.

"Kahn, counter it with Head Smash," said the mysterious trainer.

As Tyrantrum's Head collided with Lucario's Punch, it created a cloud of dust. Once it cleared away, both pokemon had fainted.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower," commanded Jaime.

"Rita, dodge and use Dark Pulse."

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to counter it."

None of the attacks were hitting.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rush and then use Flamethrower as your heading towards Rita," said Jaime.

The rest of the group was surprised. As Charizard started heading down, it used Flamethrower, thus covering him in flames. He looked like a meteor coming down. Hikari was still amazed, forgetting to give Rita a command. As Charizard hit Rita, it was obvious that Charizard had taken some damage as well. Rita was knocked out by the hit.

"I guess Jaime and Giles Flynn won," said Hikari.

"Oh hey Aj, how you doin. Meet Giles Flynn," said Jaime.

"Hi," said Giles, and he walked away.

That evening, Aj decided to go to the library. He found Grace reading a book. However, this was a different book.

"Hey Grace, what are you reading today?" asked Aj.

"Oh hey Aj, I was just reading a book on the making of the pokemon world," answered Grace.

"So, can you tell me a bit about it?"

"Sure. So, apparently before the Sinnoh trio even existed, Arceus was not alone. The plates he made were actual pokemon before being plates, and they all came from the Divine Plate pokemon called Diveavus. Apparently, Diveavus had no type, and his signature move Tesseract allowed him to travel through time. That is all I have read so far. Anyways it's getting late. Goodnight Aj."

"Goodnight Grace."

Back in the room, Jaime was asleep, so Aj whispered a goodnight to Jaime. What he didn't notice was that Jaime was holding a book in his hands.

So there goes Chapter 4. What could the book that Jaime has have in it. I have no idea. Find out in a later chapter. And if you liked this chapter, don't forget to follow this story and leave a review. See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys. This is Chapter 5. I hit a wall after introducing the OCs, but then an idea hit me and here comes the result. So I hope yall enjoy this.**

**_Chapter 5: The Tournament_**

The next day, everybody were in the lobby of the pokemon center waiting for Aj. It was the day before the tournament, and they all wanted to go sign up together. Aj was still changing into his clothes. As he finished, he let out Explosion.

"Come on buddy, let's go. We are gonna make them angry if we don't start going down right now," Aj told his Typhlosion.

Typhlosion nodded. They started going downstairs. They saw everybody except Jaime, who decided to train first. Aj looked at their facial expressions. Damien, Hikari, and Gileshad annoyed looks on their faces.

"About time you finished, let's go," said Hound.

As they headed to the stadium, Aj looked around at the scene. It was around the same place where he first met Jaime and Hikari. He smiled, thinking about the events that took place.

"Aj, hurry up," yelled Damien.

Aj nodded. The stadium was in sight. It was huge. It was a large dome with no roof, it was blue and had a star with a V in the middle placed above the entrance.

"Here we are, the Victory Star Stadium," said Grace.

"Let's go inside and check it out," said Tony.

As they went inside, they saw lots of trainers. Most of them had looks of defeat.

"Looks like they're tired," said Damien.

"Yeah, they're tired after the short walk it takes to get here," replied Aj.

"I don't know, it could be that they walked from a different starting point," replied Hound.

When they walked up to the counter, they saw the tournament participant list. It had 8 trainers already signed up.

"So what are the requirements to enter this tournament?" asked Aj.

"Well, you must have accomplished one of the following things on this list " said the lady as she handed him a list.

On the list, it had a few requirements. They were the following.

Must have been champion once. Must have completed two regions. Must have received an invitation.

"Looks like we're gonna battle some tough opponents," said Hound.

Aj noticed them getting their invitations out. Aj had left his back in Johto, thinking he wouldn't need it. As they all registered, Aj was last.

"Do you have an invitation with you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

Aj shook his head.

"Do you have any proof suggesting that you completed two regions or that you have been champion?"

Aj thought for a moment. All of his badges were at home along with his Champion trophy he received from Lance. Then he remembered. He brought out Typhlosion. Typhlosion was holding a golden medal. Aj knew he would have it because Explosion loves the medal.

"Here you go," said Aj as he handed the lady his Champion's medal. The rest of the group looked like they were gonna faint. He never told them about him becoming the Johto champion, so he didn't say anything.

"Ok, there you go, you are the 17th contestant."

As Aj joined the group, he noticed Damien wasn't surprised. Then, Jaime came running through the doors. He went up to the counter and signed up.

"Ladies, and gentleman, I'm happy to announce that we have our 18 contestants for tomorrows tournament. I am also happy to announce that eight of them are also former champions, so we should expect fierce battles tomorrow. So see you all tomorrow."

As the announcement was over, everyone looked at Aj, obviously trying to make him nervous before the next day.

As the sun was setting, Aj was heading toward the library. He noticed that Grace had gone there, so Aj decided to follow.

"Hello Grace, what brought you to the library," asked Aj.

"Oh hey Aj. The reason I'm here today is because I want to learn more about this region's history," answered Grace.

As they both read books, Aj read about Diveavus. And this is what he found:

Diveavus's power greatly exceeded that of Arceus. He had the power to change the world and deleting anything from existence. But the one thing that kept it from killing Arceus was the fact that it was part of Arceus. So Arceus turned them into plates once he found three pokemon perfect for helping keeping balance. Arceus then created them. Dialga, ruler of time. Palkia, ruler of space. And Giratina, ruler of the distortion world.

As Grace read her book, she didn't look at the time. The book she read contained he following.

Team Asgard was like no other evil organization. They were strong. They were so close to achieving their goal. What was their goal? World domination. Their plans were to summon Diveavus and use its power to get everything they wanted. Their leader, Odin, wanted one thing, and that was to be a god. Odin, also known as...

"Grace, wake up, it's already getting late."

As Grace woke up, she looked at the clock. She had been asleep for 30 minutes. She was confused, she was not tired when she was reading, and the book was interesting. How did she fall asleep?

"What happened?" asked Grace.

"I don't know, I went to the restroom to wash my face a little and when I came back, you were knocked out and the book you were reading was gone," said Aj.

"Well anyways, thanks for waking me up. I gotta go now, bye," said Grace, giving Aj a hug.

"Bye," Aj managed to say, still thinking about her.

'It was just a hug, friends give hugs to each other, it doesn't mean she likes you,' thought Aj.

Back in the room, Jaime was asleep, but this time, Aj noticed that he had a book with him. Aj ignored it, thinking it was Jaime's diary or something.

There goes chapter 5. This book is driving me nuts. I have no idea what's in Jaime's book and it's driving me nuts. What is so important about the book? So the tournament is next. There won't be any mega evolution's in it and I shall later reveal why. If you can guess why, I'll tell you what I'm gonna write next and give you a preview of it. Until next time. Don't forget to follow and review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here comes Chapter 6. So, about the reason behind no megas in the tournament will be revealed. Nobody guessed it, sorry about that. So today, the tournament shall begin, and we shall see a familiar face. Well, here you go. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 6: First Round, Part 1**_

As morning came, Aj was getting ready to head to the stadium for the tournament. He had already decided on the team and was ready to go. Also, after hearing that the tournament will have government officials there, Aj was glad. The government had banned Mega Evolution 12 years ago, which means nobody would have an unfair advantage due to him never owning a keystone. The only problem was that he woke up later than the group had planned, so everyone was waiting for him.

"Hurry up Aj, we're gonna be late," yelled Jaime.

Aj was finished. He headed downstairs and met up with them.

"Let's go."

As they left, they didn't speak for a while, until Jaime spoke up.

"I wonder who will win? Oh wait, I'm going to win," said Jaime.

They all ignored him. When they arrived, they all headed to the waiting room. They were about to announce the first round match ups. As they showed the faces on the sreen, Aj saw the match ups and was surprised. He was against Jaime the first round.

"Will Sheperd and Shikindolai come on out for the first battle?" they announced.

As Hound and Hikari headed out, they both had a look of determination.

"This will be a three on three battle between Sheperd and Shikindolai. There will be no substitutions allowed. Trainers, are your Pokemon ready?" said the referee.

Both trainers had their pokeballs out.

"Begin."

"Lucario, come on out," said Hound as he sent out his Lucario.

"Lia, come out for battle," yelled Hikari, sending out a shiny Kirlia.

"Lucario, use Nasty Plot."

"Lia, use Will-O-Wisp."

As Hound's Lucario used Nasty Plot, Hikari's Lia shot small blue flames at Lucario, giving it a burn status.

"Lia, now use Psychic."

"Lucario, use Flamethrower."

As Lia tried using Psychic on Lucario, it had no effect. Lucario then shot a flamethrower at Lia, which was a heavy hit after using Nasty Plot. Then, Lucario was damaged by its burn, and Zoroark's illusion wore of.

"Lia use Teleport," said Hikari.

Lia vanished. Then Hikari got her pokeball and threw it on the field.

"Rita, come out for battle," said Hikari as she sent out her Gothorita.

"Rita use Dark Sphere," said Hikari.

"Dark sphere?" asked Hound confused.

Sure enough, Gothorita formed a purple Aura Sphere. As it hit Zoroark, the burn status also damaged it, causing it to become weak.

"Zoroark, use Flamethrower again."

"Rita, dodge it."

The Flamethrower missed its target. Zoroark took more damage from the burn, causing it to faint.

"Zoroark is unable, this round goes to Gothorita."

"Lucario, come on out," said Hound as he sent out his Lucario.

"Lucario, use Dark Pulse," said Hound.

"Rita, use Dark Pulse to counter it," said Hikari.

As the two Dark beams hit each other, both pokemon tried to owerpower each other. But Rita owerpowered Lucario for a moment, causing Lucario to be blown back by the attack's power. Then out of nowhere, a Dark Sphere came straight toward Lucario. Hound knew he couldn't dodge that, so he made Lucario use Dark Pulse. As the attacks hit their target, both pokemon received major damage, making them both faint.

"Neither pokemon is able to battle, this round is a tie."

"Uis, come out for battle," said Hikari as she sent out her Duision.

"Scizor, come on out," said Hound.

"Scizor, use X-Scizzor."

"Uis, use Psyshock."

The two attacks appeared. Strange, glowing purple rock looking items appeared around Scizor as it fired a a greenish X at Duision. Duision took lots of damage while Scizor stood there as if nothing happened.

"Scizor, get up close and use X-Scizzor again."

As Scizor got close to Duision with amazing speed, it fired another X, knocking out Uis.

"Duision is unable to battle, the round goes to Scizor."

"Lia, come on out," said Hikari, sending out her Kirlia who has already taken damage.

"Scizor, finish this with Iron Head," said Hound.

"Lia, use Teleport to dodge."

Lia vanished and reapeared behing Scizor.

"Now use Will-O-Wisp."

"Scizor, Iron Head behind you."

Before Lia could react, it was hit by Scizor's Iron Head. Lia fainted.

"Lia is unable, the victory goes to Hound."

"That was a good battle," said Hound adter walking up to Hikari.

"Yeah, I guess it was," replied Hikari.

"Wow, I guess Hound won," said Jaime.

"Yeah, his Scizor was amazing," said Aj.

"Hikari was also good out there, although it seemed that her team couldn't handle Zoroark. If it wasn't for her Gothorita, she would have lost badly."

They all looked back and saw Tony standing there. He was freakishly tall compared to us, but he is an adult.

"I guess Aj and Jaime are next," said Damien.

"Yeah and I'm gonna win," said Jaime.

Well, there goes the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if your OCs lose, it is all random. Anyways, hopefully yall review so I can learn how to write better battles and don't forget to follow this story if you like it so far. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how yall doin. This is Mega Typhlosion here. So last chapter I told you a familiar face was going to appear in the chapter. Sorry about that, I put that in the wrong chapter. Anyways here goes the second battle. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 7: First Round, part 2**_

After Hound's victory over Hikari, Aj was getting ready to battle Jaime. He already had his team ready and now he was walking around the arena.

"Sorry, my bad," said Aj as he ran into someone while not looking. He looked up and saw a very familiar person. It was Lance, the dragon master.

"It's alright little guy," said Lance.

"Lance, is that you? It's been so long. I haven't seen you since the last battle we had," said Aj.

"I know. That last battle we had was one to remember."

"So what brings you here?" asked Aj.

"The tournament. I'm competing in it."

"Well, I hope you're ready to lose cause I'm gonna win," said Aj.

"I've gotten stronger, you shall be surprised."

And with that, Lance walked off. Aj checked the clock on the wall. His match was about to start. He ran to the field.

"This match will be a three on three battle between Aj and Jaime. No substitutions allowed. Ready?"

Both trainers nodded.

"Begin"

"Explosion, stand by for battle," Aj said as his Typhlosion came out.

"Dewott, put out the flame," said Jaime as he brought out Dewott.

"Explosion, use Eruption."

"Dewott, use Surf."

As Explosion finished his attack, Dewott's huge tidal wave came crashing down on Explosion dealing a devastating blow.

"Typhlosion, use Sunny Day."

"Dewott, use another Surf."

As the sunlight turned harsh, Dewott's Surf attack grew weaker as it came toward Explosion. Explosion tried to dodge but it was too late. He was hit, but not as bad as last time. Then, the huge amount of lava came puring down as the Surf died down. Dewott was hit by the Eruption, taking a decent amount of damage.

"Explosion, use Solarbeam."

"Dewott, use Ice Beam to freeze the attack."

As the two beams hit, Ice Beam failed to freeze the Solarbeam. As Dewott was hit, it fainted.

"Dewott is unable to battl, Typhlosion wins."

"Dewott return. Honchkrow, spread the darkness."

"Explosion, activate your Blaze ability and use Blast Burn," said Aj, knowing the risk of losing Explosion in battle.

As Explosion got a fiery aura around him, he opened his mouth and a strong flame starting building, but he stopped and then fainted. Aj knew that would happen. He recalled Explosion, regretting his command.

"Sceptile, stand by for battle."

"So that's the pokemon you withdrawed the other day," said Jaime.

"Yeah," said Aj.

"Honchkrow, use Confuse Ray."

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade."

As Sceptile was hit by confuse ray, it became confused and accidentaly ran into a wall. As Explosion was there beside Aj, it let out a laugh. Sceptile heard it and used Fury Cutter, this time hitting Honchkrow. It then unleashed consecutive Fury Cutters, occasionally hitting itself.

"Honchkrow, use Brave Bird."

As Honchkrow's body started glowing, it started heading toward Sceptile at a high speed.

"Sceptile, counter with Leaf Blade," said Aj.

As the two attacks collided, a cloud of dust formed. Once cleared away, both pokemon fainted.

"Neither pokemon is able to battle, this round is a tie."

"Garchomp, stand by for battle," said Aj as he brought out his Garchomp.

"Noivern, make yourself legendary," said Jaime.

Both dragon pokemon were ready to battle.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Damien was talking to Hikaru.

"So Damien, who do you think is going to win?" asked Hikaru.

"I think Jaime is going to win since Noivern is part flying," replied Damien.

"But Aj has more experience, he was champion after all."

"Well we shall wait and see," said Damien.

"Garchomp, use Sandstorm."

"Noivern, use Outrage."

As the sandstorm started, Noivern used Outrage, but missed.

"How did that miss?" asked Jaime.

"Garchomp's Sand Veil ability raises its evasiveness," responded Aj.

"Noivern, use Hurricane to blow away the sandstorm."

As Noiverns Hurricane blew the sandstorm away, Garchomp used Giga Impact on Noivern.

"Noivern, use Outrage."

"Garchomp, just take it."

...

"Now use Draco Meteor"

As Garchomp fired the orange ball in the air, Noivern became dizzy from fatigue. As the meteors came down, Noivern was hit by a few of them,.

"Now, FINISH IT!" screamed Aj, then he looked around realizing that he got a bit excited.

Garchomp fired another Draco Meteor, and as they came down, Noivern tried dodging them, but was hit by one which helped other meteors hit Noivern. Noivern fainted.

"Noivern is unable to battle, which means Garchomp wins and the victory goes to Aj."

"Noooo," said Jaime.

"It's okay Jaime, you put an amazing battle, not many people can even get to my Garchomp," said Aj.

"Thanks Aj," said Jaime.

Back in the waiting room.

"Told you Aj was gonna win," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I know you did," replied Damien.

Meanwhile Grace was just drawing in her notepad. In it, she was drawing a picture of her Quilava beside Aj's Typhlosion. Quilava's flame was blazing hot while Typhlosion's flames were burning the plains around them.

As the whole group met, they stared at the next two battlers, Grace and Damien. They both looked at the others, as if saying to stop looking at them. They all moved out of the way, allowing the two battlers to enjoy the remaining minutes before the next battle.

So thats it for that. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the loss Jaime. Next chapter will be interesting. Don't forget to review. But reviews aren't sweet compared to follows and reviews. Anyways, see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here comes battle number 3. (Yay). Anyways, a familiar face will be appearing. I promise this time. Well anyways, here goes.**

_**Chapter 8: First Round, part 3**_

With the next battle starting in a few minutes, Damien and Grace went their seperate ways to explore the stadium. As Damien walked with Hikari around the stadium, they ran into a familiar woman.

"Hello Damien, how are you," she said.

"Wait, aren't you Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion," asked Hikari.

"I was, until your boyfriend here beat me," she replied. Damien blushed at Cynthia's statement.

"Oh, he's just my friend, right Damien."

"Yeah," said Damien.

"Oh, sorry about the mistake. I thought yall were dating," said Cynthia.

"It's okay," said Hikari

"Anyways, good luck Damien," said Cynthia.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, back with Grace, Aj joined her as she walked around. They still had about nine minutes.

"Hello Aj."

Aj and Grace turned around and saw Lance.

"Hey Lance," replied Aj.

"Wait, you know Lance?" asked Grace.

"Yes he does," said Lance.

"And you never told me?"

Aj shrugged. "I thought you wouldn't find it interesting."

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you that," said Lance.

"No. And he's not my boyfriend. Anyways I'm Grace."

"Good luck on your battle Grace," said Lance.

"Thanks Lance. I gotta get going, bye. Come on Aj," said Grace as she grabbed Aj and dragged him.

"This will be a three on three battle between Damien and Grace. No substitutions are allowed. Trainers, are you ready?"

Grace and Damien nodded.

"Begin"

"Charizard, come on out," said Damien.

"Quilava, draw the scene," said Grace.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower."

"Quilava, counter with Flamethrower."

As both pokemon's orange flames came into contact, they created a huge explosion. Once the dust cleared, Charizard was high in the air.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz."

As Charizard headed down with orange flames surrounding it, Quilava just stood there.

"Quilava use the Lava Plume and Rollout combo."

As Quilava used Rollout, it started using Lava plume, creating a Flame Wheel attack.

As both attacks collided, both pokemon were blown back. Charizard fainted, along with Quilava.

"Neither pokemon is able to battle, this round is a tie."

"Lucario, draw the scene," said Grace.

"Lucario, show them the power of aura," said Damien.

"Lucario, use Close Combat," said Grace.

"Lucario, use Close Combat as well," said Damien.

As the two Lucarios attacked, both pokemon were unwilling to give up. Their fists kept hitting each other, until Damien's Lucario missed which let Grace's Lucario land a devastating blow on it. After that, it was just hit after hit. Then, Damien's Lucario fainted.

'I was lucky his Lucario missed that punch,' thought Grace.

"Damien's Lucario is unable to battle, Grace's Lucario wins."

'Damn it,' thought Damien,'she got lucky.'

"Metagross, show them your strenght."

"Metagross use Earthquake."

As the Earthquake hit Lucario, Lucario fainted.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Metagross wins."

"Flygon, finish the painting."

"Flygon use Earth Power."

"Metagross use Bullet Punch on the ground."

Right before Earth Power hit Metagross, Metagross launched itself in the air with Bullet Punch.

"Now, use Meteor Mash."

Metagross started glowing as it headed toward Flygon.

"Flygon, use Dragon Tail to hit it to the wall."

Flygon's tail started glowing. It then hit Metagross which was sent flying to the wall.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch."

As Metagross headed toward Flygon with tremendous speed, Flygon awaited another command.

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw this time."

Flygon's claws started glowing. Metagross had already reached max speed.

"Metagross, switch to Meteor Mash."

As Metagross came into contact with Flygon, Flygon was overpowered by Metagross and was sent flying.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Metagross wins. Which means the victory goes to Damien."

As the crowd cheered, Grace and Damien shaked hands.

In the lobby, the others congratulated both trainers for their amazing battle.

"Looks like Giles and Tony are the last match," said Jaime.

So that's the end of that battle. Looks like we're almost to the second round. So just a heads up, after the second round is done, I will put up a poll to see who will win the semifinal. Anyways, sorry about all the loses so far, but with one victor comes a loser. See you next chapter. Don't forget to follow and review.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here, along with the end or the first round. So, during the weekend, an awesome idea hit me. But yall won't find out until a later chapter. Well, here goes Chapter 9.**

_**Chapter 9: First Round, part 1**_

After Damien and Grace battled, the group split up to wander around the stadium. As Tony left alone, he ran into a friend.

"Hello Tony, how have you been," said the guy who had grey hair.

"I'm good Steven," said Tony.

"I heard you dissapeared 14 years ago," said Steven.

"I did, I was a bit tired, so I isolated myself for a long time," said Tony.

"What were you tired of?" asked Steven.

"I was tired of the criminal organizations, so I fled." He lied, his reason was completely different.

"Ah okay, anyways I better get going, my battle is up," said Steven.

"Good luck," said Tony. But Steven was already gone.

Meanwhile...

"So Aj, have you made your move yet?" asked Jaime.

All of the guys were walking around the stadium looking for something to eat.

"What do you mean?" asked Aj.

"With Grace, what else could I be talking about," said Jaime.

"Dudes, if we don't find somewhere to eat, I'm gonna die," said Giles.

'Funny how when Jaime told us to chillax, we started acting like we're a gang,' thought Aj after hearing Giles's comment.

"Come on bros, chillax we'll find somewhere," said Jaime.

"But we hungry now dude," said Damien.

'Well, I guess that bit of beer is also the cause,' thought Aj.

"Hey look, lets eat at McPoke," said Jaime.

"How about Torchic-Fil-a," said Hound.

"Or somewhere really good like Red Corphish," said Giles.

"How do these restaurants fit in this stadium?" asked Aj.

"Don't know, ask the author that," said Damien.

"Hey Mega Typhlosion, this makes no sense," said Aj.

"It's just pokemon mechanics, go with it."

"Okay, thanks," replied Aj.

"Let's just go to LFT," said Aj.

"Sure," responded the group.

"Hello welcome to Lumiouse Fried Torchic, where we sell all kinds of bird meat," said the woman at the counter.

"I'll have two Combusken thighs and one Torchic leg," said Damien.

"I'll have a Swanna wing and a Combusken thigh," said Hound.

"For me, I'll take a grilled Combusken breast and a fried Torchic breast," said Giles.

"I'll take a grilled Combusken breast with a Swanna wing," said Aj.

"And I'll have your phone number with a side of your lips," said Jaime.

"How old are you?" asked the woman.

"Does it matter?" asked Jaime.

"No," said the woman, who looked like she was around our age, blushing while writing down her number.

"Thanks," said Jaime.

"Anyways, that will be 40 pokedollars," she said.

"I'm broke," said Jaime.

"Me too," said Giles.

"Same here," said Hound.

"I guess we'll pay it," said Aj. As Aj and Damien paid, the food came out. The whole group took their food and devoured it. As they finished, they looked at the TV, and saw Tony walking on the field.

"If Giles does not arrive in the next minute, he will be disqualified," said the announcer.

"Oh shit, I forgot," said Giles as he ran toward the field.

"Looks like the guy isn't drunk anymore," said Aj.

"Cause he didn't even drink much," said Jaime.

"At least he tried it, unlike Aj here, being a little baby," said Hound, who was still under the influence of beer.

"Hey look, it looks like Giles made it," said Damien.

"This will be a three on three match between Giles and Tony. No substitutions are allowed. Trainers, are you ready."

Both trainers nodded.

"Begin"

"Pidgeot, I require your assistance," said Tony.

"Iron, come on out," said Giles, sending out his Durant.

"Iron, use Iron Head."

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane."

As Iron charged at Pidgeot, Pidgeot created a huge tornado, sucking up the small Durant in it. As the tornado stopped, Durant was thrown toward a wall.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace."

"The small Durant didn't even get to recover before being hit by another attack. The Durant grew weak as it struggled to get up.

"Iron, use X-scissor."

As Iron created the green X, Pidgeot was still flying away after the attack, causing it to get hit by the attack.

"Now, use Iron Head and then use Iron Head again."

Once Iron landed the first Iron Head, it went for another one, but stopped when Pidgeot fainted.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Durant wins."

"Zebstrika, I require your assistance."

"Zebstika, use Flame Charge."

"Durant is unable to battle, Zebstrika wins."

"Henry, come on out," said Giles sending out his Relicanth.

"Henry, use Earthquake."

"Zebstrika, use Stomp on Relicanth to make it flinch."

But Zebstrika ignored Tony's command, using Charge Beam instead. As the Earthquake was released, Zebstrika was struck, causing it to faint.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Relicanth wins."

"Quagsire, I require your assistance."

"Quagsire use Earthquake."

"Relicanth is unable to battle, Quagsire wins."

"Kahn, come on out."

As the two battlers stared at each other, Tyrantrum got bored and attacked using Crunch. Quagsire did the same, using Earthquake. As the Earthquake struck Kahn, Tony saw the perfect chance to end this.

"Quagsire, use Blizzard."

"Kahn, use Crunch to dig your way underground."

Kahn did what he was told, avoiding the Blizzard.

"Quagsire, use Earthquake."

"Kahn, show them your Earthquake."

As the two Earthquakes met, a large pit formed. The ground underneath both pokemon then started crumbling, sending both into a free fall creating a huge dust cloud. Once the dust settled, Kahn had fainted.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle, the victory goes to Tony and Quagsire."

That night, Aj and Jaime were wide awake.

"Hey Jaime, what's in that book?" asked Aj.

"It's a book that some old guy dropped, when I asked him if it was his, he said no. Anyways, this book is a diary that belonged to a guy named Zeus," said Jaime.

"He traveled with Zeta and Omicron, and wrote down the stories they shared, but I'm pretty sure this is all fake, because it says that Odin succeeded in getting power."

"It's fake, because in the library, I read that Odin died. That book is probably just a fanfiction that someone may think about writing," said Aj.

"Yeah, you're right, it would make a good fanfic," said Jaime.

"Go to sleep."

"Okay, fine."

So there goes the end of round one. The match ups for round two are Aj vs Hound and Damien vs Tony. Stay tuned for that. Good bye for now.


	11. Chapter 10

**So, I finally got some time to work on this today. I decided to leave DK 64 for a few days. Anyways, today I will focus on Aj, which means Aj will have a whole chapter to himself. But now I'm pretty sure yall want to read the next chapter, so here you go.**

_**Chapter 10: The City of Truth.**_

As Aj woke up the next morning, he checked his pokegear. He had one unread message. It was from Jaime.

'Weird, I don't remember giving him my number,' thought Aj.

As Aj read the message, he noticed it was noon, so he got dressed and finished reading the message.

"So Tony needs to see me with the Diary," said Aj to himself.

Aj started walking toward the library, where Tony is supposed to be. As he entered, he noticed that Tony was sitting at the table that is isolated. Aj walked over there, hoping to find out why he chose that table.

"So, what do you need Tony?" asked Aj.

"I have something important to tell you. It's about the history of Vesryn."

"Ok, but why me."

"Because, you are the person that I need. Anyways, the whole library has books of history, but the ones focused on the events that have happened after 15 years ago contain only lies. The truth is that when Zeta and Omicron sacrificed themselves, Odin survived by having his admin's Alakazam teleport him out. After that, most books don't cover the fact that Victini and Jirachi were ressurected a few months later. Also, Zeta and Omicron did complete other leagues. Before starting the Vesryn league, Zeta and Omicron were thieves, stealing other pokemon by turning them into shadows. They are the reason behind Odin's plan. Odin made Team Asgard to get revenge on them. But anyways, back to what I was going to tell you. Six months after failure, Odin regrouped Team Asgard for a second attempt. Only a lone trainer stood up against him, but sadly the trainer couldn't defeat Odin. As Odin used the Time Caller, he brought the Divine Plate pokemon, Diveavus, into his time. Using the powers of Jirachi and Victini, he sacrificed Red, turning Red into pure energy, to make Diveavus invincible, nearly that is. That lone trainer couldn't believe he failed to stop Odin, so he used his master ball on the now free Shaymin, and made it use Tesseract to travel to the future. That lone trainer is me, and I need your help Aj."

Aj was caught off guard,'Why me, why does he need me.'

"But why do you need me?" asked Aj.

"Because you are friends with the best trainers around. I'm 30 right now, but once we go back, I can help you with my 15 year old brain. I used to be a better trainer. But I wasn't strong enough," said Tony.

"Wait, but won't I be a baby if we travel back in time?" asked Aj.

"Very clever, I see you found the consequences of time traveling. The fact is, that you age depending on the time span between the two times."

"So how am I suppose to travel back in time?" asked Aj.

"Using these suits, they protect you from the time rays that appear in the time hole."

"Ok, but whats with the extra ones?" asked Aj, pointing to the bag which had a few more suits.

"Those are for your friends, the problem is that we only had enough material to make five suits," said Tony.

"Don't worry, Hound and Giles told me they were going to continue their Vesryn journey after the tournament," said Aj.

"Good, then we will leave after the tournament," said Tony.

"Ok, is that all?" asked Aj.

"Yes, my other friend is telling your friend Jaime why we have to change the past, which Jaime will tell you later," said Tony.

"Ok, bye," said Aj.

"Have a nice day."

That night, Aj was up, waiting for Jaime to come.

"Hey Aj, how have you been?" asked Jaime.

"Good, do you have anything to tell me?" asked Aj.

"Yes I do. Here goes the things that I heard. So Odin is the king of the world. He brainwashed the whole world 14 years ago, making himself a god. The consequences that it brought were that everyone is being watched by the government through a chip that tells them your location and the pokemon you have. Also, each pokeball is built with a chip that sends a signal to the government once the pokemon becomes too powerful, which they then insert a virus called the shadow virus, which makes the pokemon close their heart to their trainer and then they go and snag it. They banned legendaries from running wild so they captured them all. They banned Mega Evolution. And the pokedollars you earn are put into your card, after more than half is taken. And they got rid of every poke ball except for the original. Anybody who is caught with a different one is killed. Anybody who knows about the past is killed. That is all I remember," said Jaime.

"So I guess I have no choice," said Aj.

"Yeah, you do, but going would be the right choice."

"Ok. Go to sleep," said Aj.

"Ok"

Meanwhile...

"They know too much. Thor, go kill them."

"Understood, I shall go tomorrow, once I get my Electivire back from mother," said Thor.

"Good. We will meet again, Anthony. And I will make sure to ruin your plan."

So, that's it for chapter ten. Hope you liked it. I ran out of ideas for the reasons for Aj to travel back in time. Good job if you noticed. So I am gonna cut it down to six OCs once Aj goes back in time. It just makes it easier for me. Anyways, see you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

**So, now that my Christmas special is done, which if you haven't read you should, I got time to type this chapter. This will be the last chapter for this year, so here you go.**

_**Chapter 11: Round 2, part one**_

"Aj, get up. It's time for the tournament," said Jaime. Aj was tired, knowing that he had a big decision to make.

"I don't want to get up," said Aj.

"Ok, you asked for it," said Jaime as he poured hot water in Aj's face.

"You son of biscuit, that was burning hot," said Aj as he punched Jaime.

"And that was painful," said Jaime punching back.

"Fine, I'll get up"

"Finally"

Aj rushed to the bathroom and took a shower. He then changed into his clothes and ran to the stadium. In the stadium, he found everyone was waiting for him in the waiting room. He sat down, looking at the screen.

"So, what kind of battles are we having today?" asked Aj.

"Don't know," said Damien, who was starting to talk a bit more now.

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome back to another exciting day of the tournament. Today, we will be having one on one battles, so get ready to see some intense action as we start off with Alex vs Sheperd. Come on out trainers, the first match is about to begin."

"Looks like you two are up," said Jaime.

"Good luck"

"This will be a one on one battle between Alex and Sheperd. Trainers, are you ready?"

Aj nodded while Hound just grunted.

"Begin"

"Salamence, search and destroy"

"Garchomp, stand by for battle"

Both trainers sent out their dragon pokemon. Hound sent out a flying dragon and Aj sent out a ground dragon.

"Salamence, start off with Earthquake."

"Garchomp, use your Earthquake."

Both Earthquakes collided, creating a massive dust cloud. Once it cleared, stone pillars were in the middle of the field.

"Great, use Earthquake again to send those stone pillars flying at Salamence," said Aj.

"Salamence, dodge them"

"Use Draco Meteor, quickly," said Aj.

The Earthquake caused the stones to shoot out like rockets toward Salamence, who then started dodging. Meanwhile, Garchomp released a Draco Meteor. The Draco Meteor started coming down and landed devastating blows on Salamence, knocking it down.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Garch-"

But then, Salamence got up, releasing an Earthquake, hitting Garchomp.

"Garchomp, use Sandstorm," said Aj.

A sandstorm started brewing. It made Garchomp hard to see.

"Salamence, use Dragon Dance."

"Garchomp, don't let it finish. Use Draco Meteor," said Aj.

But it was too late. Salamence was now faster and stronger. And after seeing the orange ball of light, Hound got a small smile on his face.

'Garchomp must still be charging up Draco Meteor,' thought Hound.

"Salamence, use Outrage where the orange light is and finish this," said Hound. Salamence started flying and when he got close, he started using Outrage.

"Now Garchomp, finish this with Giga Impact," said Aj. Salamence stopped. When he saw where he was attacking, he saw nothing. He also received a bit of damage. When he looked up, Garchomp was heading straight towards him. Direct hit.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Garchomp wins. Which means the victory goes to Alex."

Then, Garchomp fainted as well, seeing that it was now safe. Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"Great job Aj," said Hound.

"Thanks, you were great too," said Aj.

When they got in the waiting room, the others were there waiting.

"How did you do that Aj?" asked Jaime.

"Did what?"

"The trick with the Draco Meteor," said Jaime.

"Oh. I taught Garchomp how to grab his Draco Meteor and place it on the ground without exploding in his face. Of course, he receives a bit of damage from it, but it works," said Aj.

"Will Orion and Anthony please come to the field?"

"Looks like Damien and Tony are up," said Jaime.

"This will be a one on one battle between Orion and Anthony. Trainers are you ready?"

Both nodded.

"Begin"

Meanwhile

"Thor, are you ready now?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready," said Thor.

"Ok, wait until I tell you to go. Until then, enjoy the tournament."

"Ok sir, I'm signing off," said Thor before disconnecting.

"Poor Anthony, he has no idea how to stop me. But I know how to eliminate him. He thought Zeta and Omicron could stop me. My team is different. I can actually defeat a pair of kids. Unlike that Team Rocket. Same goal, different power. I guess not everyone can be a god."

**Well, looks like somebody is obsessed with power. Anyways, looks like I won't be finishing anytime soon. Especially once school starts again. All the UIL and Band stuff I have to do after school. I'll be lucky if I finish before Summer, but who knows. Anyways, please review, it makes me get the feels when I see reviews.**


End file.
